I'm the Best
by xTeniPurix
Summary: GakuKiku. This is a story for EBIL DUSTBUNNY OF DOOOOM. Hyotei and Seigaku run into each other and naturally the acrobats don't agree.


**Disclaimer**: I don't know PoT or the wonderful characters

**Authors-Note**: This is a story for** _EBIL DUSTBUNNY OF DOOOOM_**. Sorry I took so long writing it... I hope you like it :3

* * *

"I'm better than that redheaded Seigaku brat!" The Hyotei tennis team was once again listening to their own acrobat complain. It was almost something they heard everyday and it was beginning to drive them all a little mad. After all.. it was okay the first maybe...twenty times but after that they all wanted to beat their heads into the wall. Most of them thought that the redhead's obsession was weird but they also thought that their buchou was in the same boat...just a different person.

The team was taking a trip to commoner courts as Atobe called them. Mainly because their own were under repair and Atobe didn't want to risk Gakuto blowing up his house. None of the team members were very happy about it but it was something that had to be done.

"Seriously... I mean.. his jumping is pathetic. I've seen rocks do better." The team listened as Gakuto continued his rant, while Hiyoshi and Shishido refrained from smashing his head in with their rackets.

"Mukahi-senpai... rocks don't jump" Choutarou spoke up in a meek voice.

"EXACTLY! That's what I mean!" Once again the team shook their heads as they arrived on the courts. Once all eyes were on the courts, a group groan could be heard. There right in front of them was none other than Seigaku in all their 'lets get the members of Hyotei to obsess over us' glory. The team shook their head in dismay, minus Gakuto and Atobe of course. They looked as if they had been given a gift.

"Tezuka" Atobe wasted no time in making his way over to Tezuka. The arrogant Hyotei buchou's voice caused all the eyes of Seigaku to look over at the other tennis boys. Then a groan could be heard from their side as well.

The rest of the Hyotei members walked over and stood before the Seigaku members and then a nice game of stare down occurred. Then a few insults were said and the next thing every one knew, they were being thrown into matches with each other. Though due to the luck of the draw there were a few members who had to sit out. It was agreed that it would be singles matches only and they would have three of the courts occupied and some one from each team keeping score.

That being out there...let it be noted that Gakuto and Kikumaru were banished to a near by tree until a match was over.

"I can't believe that they put me over here with you of all people. I'd much rather be over here with Yuushi." Gakuto was huffing away in his own little ball of teenage angst. Kikumaru blinked as he looked over at Gakuto.

"Nya? What's so wrong with me?"

"Everything!" Kikumaru wasn't normally one to get bent out or anything but Gakuto was the one person who could always bring out the worst in him. A frown quickly formed on Kikumaru's face as he looked at the other redhead.

"That's not a good reason."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not nya!"

"I'm the better tennis player and acrobat." By now the two were having a glare down, with no one winning.

"You're acrobatics aren't better than mine!"

"Only an idiot would think other wise."

"Would not."

"Would too!" Once again they resumed the epic glare down again. Momoshiro and Hiyoshi, who happened to be another unlucky pair who had to sit out were tired of this battle.

"Oi. Why don't you both have a contest to see who's the best." Momo said as he leaned against the tree with his hands in his pockets. Both of the acrobatic players liked the idea and jumped up to have the contest...till Hiyoshi spoke up.

"I think it'd be safer over there in the field away from the trees." The two who just wanted to get the battle over with took no time in heading towards the suggested area.

"They would have had a good amount of space here." Momoshiro said eyeing the area.

"I know. I just didn't want to listen to their whining." Hiyoshi said as if tricking people for some quiet time was a normal thing. Momo could only snicker and shake his head.

The journey towards the field was a sprint. Both of them racing towards it. Of course the fates would have it that they arrive at the same time...or at least within a few seconds of each other.

"I won that."

"You did not!" Then started the glaring...again.

"Alright Kikumaru, lets start this." It was at this point that they decided they would work on their jumping height. To see who could jump the highest. It was nearly a tie but due to Gakuto's light weight he got just an inch or two higher than the red head. Then did the flips, which Kikumaru managed to win. Then they just kept at this, going through every type of thing they could think of; from cart-wheels to back flips.

They had lost track of who was really winning the contest and were mildly enjoying themselves at the moment. Though with their cheerful dispositions that didn't last. The two boys had once again returned to the art of flipping and it was Gakuto's turn. The Hyotei boy was doing good and then he lost his footing. Which sent him flying down and landing on the nearest thing, Kikumaru.

Both of the boys were stunned to say the least. Gakuto had caused Kikumaru to fall over on to his back while Gakuto hovered over him, straddling his waist. Both boys only blinked at the situation; neither making an effort to move. The two stayed this way for a while, eye contact never breaking.

"What are you two doing?" Both heads looked up to see Hiyoshi and Momoshiro, who both looked as if Mizuki had came with efforts to put them all in purple dresses. The two boys looked at each other before Gakuto and Kikumaru jumped into opposite directions with their faces a bright red. "Never mind...it's our turns to play."

Then with that the two turned to head back to the courts. Kikumaru and Gakuto were both still standing in their original places. They cast a glance over at the other with an attempt to say something but in the end it just seemed to awkward. Shaking their heads they made their way towards the courts. Deciding mentally that they would both need to have a contest on a day where there weren't a ton of tennis matches planned.

- Owari -

* * *

**End-Note:** :3 Please Review.


End file.
